Trouble In School
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Five: Gambit deals with a femme at school, and reveals parts of his past to Rogue


Trouble in School 

Remy woke groggily in the pale moonlight. He glanced at his clock. It was only 4:45. _Must get more sleep._ He pulled the blankets over his head and shut his eyes.

After 10 minutes of tossing and turning, he found it useless to keep trying to sleep. He pushed the bed sheets off of him and got out of bed. He found his robe in the dark room with ease. After he pulled it on, he walked over to his balcony window and walked outside. He glanced up, enjoying the peace of the night.

He walked over to the brink wall and found the gutter. Remy climbed up slowly and swiftly, making sure to keep as quiet as possible.

He pulled himself onto the roof, having no trouble getting his balance.

"Whatcha doin' up here this late?" The voice startled Remy, but then he looked up and his gaze met emerald green eyes.

He smiled gently as his red on black eyes blazed. "Nothin' chere. Couldn't sleep." He walked over to Rogue and sat down, hanging his feet over the edge of the roof as she had done already.

Rogue sighed. "Me neither." Her eyes returned to the black night.

"Y' havin' nightmares again?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. _I t'ought she was done wit dat stuff._

"Nah, Ah just tossed an' turned too much." Remy sighed with relief. "Comin' up here an' lookin' at the stars usually helps me." Then she looked at him.

"Same t'ing wit me, chere."

"Do ya come up here every night? Ah'm always hearin' footsteps patterin' above me." She giggled.

His smiled faded. "Pretty much. Maybe four or five time a week."

Rogue frowned at his seriousness. "Ah think there's somethin' ya're hidin' from me, Remy."

"Non, chere." He said quickly. "Y' don' need t' worry 'bout me." She looked warily at him, unconvinced. "Really, Rogue. Dere's nothin." He flashed a smile, hoping she would drop her uncertainties.

"All raht, Swamp Rat." She softly smiled back, standing up. "Maybe ya should get some sleep. We've got school in a couple hours." She said, gently pulling him to his feet.

"I t'ink I'll be able t' sleep better now." He said, pulling her gloved hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly. "'Night, chere."

She blushed, "Ya too, Remy." He let go of her hand and watched her fly down to the balcony that led to her room.

_If only It could tell y', chere._ He sighed and turned to go back to his room.

BEEP BEEP "Non, m'sier clock. Five more minutes." He yawned. Remy turned in his bed to reach his alarm clock. As he pressed the snooze button, he unknowingly charged it, blowing it to pieces. "Dammit, third one dis month." He muttered.

The explosion awoke him more and he felt alert when he pulled himself out of bed.

_Remy, are you alright?_

_Uh, oui, Professor. Little accident wit' my clock._

_Again? _Xavier said, sounding a tad annoyed. _We need to work on your morning control._

_Sure. Get outta my head so I can get dressed. Don' want y' in de shower wit me. _He laughed to himself. When he heard no other presence in his head, he walked out of his room to the student bathroom. Steam was coming out of the crack at the bottom.

Remy knocked hard. "Ah just got in! Gimme five more minutes!" Rogue called from behind the door over the rushing water.

"Y' want me t' keep y' company, chere?" He yelled back, chuckling.

"Not unless ya don't mind bein' unconscious, Swamp Rat!" She joked back. _Mus' be in a good mood t'day. Dis joke never makes it dis far._

"Anyt'ing for y', Rogue." He waited for her response. He leaned against the door, trying to get a better listen incase she was muttering.

He was knocked off guard by something being thrown hard, but not hard enough to break the door though. Logan had a fit the last time she broke a door trying to hit Remy.

"I guess y' win, chere." He laughed again, as he sat down next to the door, waiting for his turn.

"That'll teach him." He heard Rogue sat to herself.

About five minutes later, as she had said, Remy heard the water turn off. He stood up, ready for his turn in the bathroom.

A minute later, the door unlocked and opened, and stepped out Rogue, simply in a towel. She saw Remy waiting by the door and jumped. "Ah didn't think ya would still be standin' there." She stepped away, feeling goosebumps pop up on her bare skin.

Remy noticed her fear. "It's okay, chere. I jus' want de bathroom." He smiled as he walked in the still steamy room, not taking his gaze off of her.

She smiled. "Ah'll see ya downstairs for breakfast, Rem." Remy nodded as he shut the door.

He walked back to his room, holding his towel a little below his waist. He made it up the hallway, stopping when he heard a slight giggle.

Remy spun around, just in time to catch a glimpse of brown hair disappearing into the floor.

Below, a certain freshman with the ability to walk through walls squealed with delight. "Ahh! Just a towel hanging off of his amazingly hot body! If he wasn't yours, Rogue, I would have, like, jumped him!" Kitty whispered loudly after she settled back in her chair.

Rogue shot her an icy glare. "Well he _is_ mine, so doncha be gawkin' at him." Kitty looked hurt. "Ah'm sorry… it's just that he's the only guy Ah've ever-" She paused, afraid she'd reveal too much to Kitty. "felt this way for."

Kitty nodded. "I know." Then she giggled, "Besides, I've got my eye on other guys." Rogue smiled back at her, just as Kurt teleported into the seat next to Kitty.

"What did I miss?" He smiled innocently.

Remy pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. He searched around his room real quick for his trademark worn-in trenchcoat.

He found it on a chair by the window and put it on as well. He grabbed his shoes and started to leave the room. He stopped in front of the mirror, noticing his unbrushed damp hair. He ran his free hand through it, not caring if the action messed it up further.

Satisfied with his appearance, he left his room and headed down to breakfast.

Rogue ran her hand through her striped auburn hair when she saw Remy enter the dining room.

He sat down next to her. "Hey, chere." He flashed her his best smile.

"Hey yoahself." She grinned back. "Did ya get anymore sleep?"

"A lil bit." He didn't want to mention that he had actually dreamed about her after their encounter on the roof. The dream portrayed her as his personal angel, watching over him as he slept.

"Me too. It was a lot easier ta fall asleep after talkin' ta ya." She, too, had a dream about the Cajun that she was too embarrassed to bring up at the breakfast table.

"Ahem," Xavier cleared his throat from the head of the table. Rogue and Remy stopped gazing at each other, and gave the professor their undivided attention, as did everyone else seated at the table. "I would like to tell everyone to enjoy their afternoon, since it is Friday after all. But, be ready for a danger room session in the morning."

"But was about mein Saturday morning cartoons?" Kurt complained, his tail twitching.

"I will tape them. But I trust everyone will be up and ready for training by 8:30."

Everyone nodded, still mumbling some complaints. Xavier rolled away from the table.

"Alright everyone, I believe the sun will stay out for this early June day. I shall be in my loft if anyone should need me before they leave for school." Ororo said, smiling calmly as she always did. She stood up from the table and left.

"I'm not cleaning this table again." Jean protested.

"But you don't even have to use your hands!" Evan insisted.

Ignoring their squabbling, Remy slid his hand under the table in search for a delicate gloved one. _Dere it is._ He watched from the corner of his eyes as a small smirk formed on Rogue's face. "Y' ready t' go, chere?" She nodded.

They stood up, leaving Jean and Evan to clean up their breakfast plates

"How we gettin' ta school today, Remy?" Rogue wondered if she would fly them over again, like she had pretty much done everyday for the last three weeks since Gambit totaled 'his' motorcycle.

"I figure we could walk t'day, since Stormy make it be so nice out." He walked out of the mansion doors, feeling the warm morning sun hit his face. But the brightness was too much for his sensitive eyes, so he pulled his dark sunglasses out of his trenchcoat pocket.

"Ah wish ya didn't hafta hide yoah eyes." She frowned as she watched his red on black eyes disappear behind the smoky lenses.

"Y' know I can't keep 'em out. It hurts." He sighed.

"Ah know…" She trailed off, staring at the ground as they started to walk. "Ya know, Bayville High is over a mile away. It's gonna take us foreva ta walk there."

"I don' care if I'm late, but y' can fly us if y' don' want t' be late y'self."

"Ah think Ah might do that. Ya're slippin' in school, Remy. Ah don't need ya ta start addin' tardiness to yoah list." She paused, waiting for a response from him. "Am Ah talkin' ta mahself or is there a Cajun charmer walkin' next ta me?"

"Huh?" He suddenly woke up from his gaze into nowhere.

"Ah was sayin' how ya're so out of it lately. Ah mean, ya're doin' bad in school an' Ah feel like ya're barely there when Ah'm talkin' ta ya."

Remy listened to her, and took what she said to heart, but he couldn't find the words to reply to her with. So he just shrugged. _Big mistake, homme._

Her emerald eyes shined with fury. "What the hell is that s'pose ta mean? Do ya even care?"

"O' course I care!" He blurted out, not realizing he was shouting. "Y' no de only one who's been through a lot, Rogue."

She let go of his hand and stopped walking, frozen in shock. "Remy, what do ya mean?" He had stopped walking a couple feet in front of her, afraid to turn around and face her though. "Now that Ah think about it, Ah don't know that much about ya." She walked up behind him and linked his arm in hers. "Ah know a lot of our relationship had been about me… an' Ah've put ya through a lot… but Ah want ya ta know Ah'm here ta listen." She tried to sound as soothing as possible without sounding fake.

Remy finally broke his silence. "Merci, chere." Rogue was relieved to hear the calmness in his voice. "Can I t'ink dis over, t' sort t'ings out?"

"Of course." She hugged his arm. "How 'bout after school as usual?"

"Sounds good, chere." He smiled, although he felt nervous about the information she would know in a few short hours.

Rogue checked her watch. "We betta start movin', Rem. Unless we can walk really fast for 10 minutes." She joked.

He chuckled. "Okay, chere. Hoist me up." Rogue smiled as she lifted Gambit into her arms and took off. "Somehow I feel dis should be de other way around…" He felt uncomfortable being carried in such a feminine way.

"When ya can fly, let me know. This ain't no picnic for me ta carry mah boyfriend like this." She giggled, happy to be back in their playful argument mode.

Rogue saw the school coming up as she descended into a field. They usually walked the extra yardage from there so people wouldn't know of her abilities.

They walked in a peaceful silence hand in hand till they reached the front steps. "All raht, Remy. Ah don't wanna sound like yoah momma-" She didn't notice his slight discomfort. "-but please try today. Ah don't want ya ta hafta repeat yoah junior year.

"But then I get t' see y' all de time." He smirked, but it faded when she gave him a stern look. "I promise."

"Get outta mah sight, Swamp Rat. Ah'll see ya later." She snickered, playfully pushing his shoulder with her free hand. Then she walked away, turning back once just as she let go of Remy's hand. She could feel him wink at her underneath his dark sunglasses.

"Bye, chere." He said quietly as he watched her way away.

"Hi, Remy." He looked up from his notebook and saw Jessica, this girl that had been trying to be the center of his attention since he started at Bayville.

"Yo," he simply said, ignoring the skimpy outfit she was wearing.

"Are you actually studying?" She sounded very surprised.

"What if I am? I want t' pass physics dis year." He scowled. Before, he liked having girls' attention but it seemed having Rogue changed his entire view on other girls.

"Oh… well it seemed like you didn't cared before." She tried to sound sweet, but it came out in a sarcastic tone. Remy just ignored her. But Jessica tried again, going in for the kill. "So, what are you doing tonight?" She fiddled with her tank top strap, revealing no bra underneath.

He disregarded her body language. "Probly goin' out wit' Rogue." He muttered, feeling a bit of satisfaction of finally being able to fit Rogue's name in the conversation. _Maybe now dis skank will leave me alone._

Jessica huffed and flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, her. What's up with her anyway? She's always covered head to toe. Does she have some freaky skin condition? It's getting to be close to 80 degrees outside and she's still dressed like it's winter."

Remy dropped his pencil. He wasn't sure if he could hold back the power surging through his hands, thanks to his anger. "I don' need t' tell y' anyt'ing 'bout Rogue." He growled, sounding a bit like Wolverine. Jessica pulled back. "She does was she does because Chere doesn't need t' be a trendy ditz like _you_." He hoped Jessica couldn't see his red eyes glowing from behind the sunglasses.

"Whoa. I know where I'm not wanted." Then she got up from the desk next to him and moved on. _If y' knew where y' weren't wanted, den y' should of left Gambit alone de first day y' see him._ Then he turned back to his notes.

Remy's eyes stared to feel heavy. _Non, gotta stay up._ He positioned himself differently in the uncomfortable desk. He stared down on his math book. No matter how hard he tried to focus, the words and numbers seemed scrambled. _Dat's it, I'm gettin' Jeannie t' teach me dis crap._

The bell rang. He got out of his desk and headed for the hallway.

Once he was outside the room, he started to walk coolly to his next class. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist from behind. He stopped in his tracks. "Hey, chere."

"Hi, Remy." He didn't hear Rogue's Southern drawl. He peeled the arms off of him and turned to see Jessica behind him. She merely giggled.

"What de hell are y' doin'?" He said, trying not to shout.

"Just saw you walking alone, figured you could use a little company." She traced her finger along his shoulder, while smiling coyly. He shuddered out of her reach and didn't look the least bit convinced.

He just sighed. "I gotta go." Jessica nodded, but her sly smirk didn't fade. He gave her a quick glare before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey Remy." Scott ran up beside him. "Headed to lunch?"

"Oui, gonna see Rogue first though, at her locker."

"Gotcha. I'll save you a seat." He patted Remy on the shoulder and walked on, a bit of the fluorescent school lights catching his ruby sunglasses.

Remy walked past the cafeteria doors and saw Rogue at her locker. He made his way over to her. "Hey, chere."

She didn't turn around to greet him. "Rogue?" He reached out for her shoulder but she pulled away. "What did Gambit do wrong?"

Without looking at him, she shoved a piece of notebook paper into him. "This is what _Gambit_ did wrong." He caught the paper and looked at it.

Rogue, I'm really sorry to tell you this in such an impersonal way, but me & Remy have been seeing each other for the last 2 weeks. I felt awful about it, but Remy wanted me to stay quiet about our relationship. I'm really sorry. In time I hope you can forgive us. Sincerely, Jessica Botnocci.

Remy looked up from the paper, staring into the eyes of a very angry and hurt Rogue. "Chere-"

"Doncha 'chere' me. Ah can't believe this! After all we've been though, ya're cheatin' on me with this slut?" She shrieked, drawing attention from a couple of students standing nearby.

"Rogue, she's lyin'! I can't believe y' fallin' for dis crap!" He said just as loud.

"This is what ya were gonna tell me later on, wasn't it?" Her accent grew deep, as it always did when she was mad.

"Non, chere!"

"Then why was it such a secret?" She demanded. Remy wanted to reply, but he saw the numerous people staring at their argument. Rogue was tired of waiting. "Fine, Swamp Rat!" Then she slammed her lock door shut, causing the whole row of lockers to almost dislodge from the wall. Then she ran away as fast as she could without flying.

The people witnessing the fight turned away, gossiping in hushed tones about what had just occurred.

Remy balled his hands into fists, praying they wouldn't glow.

"What took you so long?" Scott asked as Remy stomped to the lunch table, his head keeping a steady view of the floor. He threw the crumpled up note on the table and plopped into his seat.

Kurt picked it up and read it. Remy kept his hands over his face while Scott watched Kurt's eyes widen with every word read. "Mein Gott." He whispered. Then he looked up at Remy, his sunglasses peeking from behind his hands. "This cannot be true, mein freund." Scott took the note from Kurt and read it himself.

He gasped. "And Rogue believes this?"

Remy shrugged. "Dunno, she seems pretty mad." He retorted. "Wait till I talk t' dat skank." The tension started growing in his voice.

"You might get your chance in a couple seconds, dude." Evan spoke up, glancing over Remy's shoulder.

"Hi boys." Jessica bounced into the seat next to Remy. He ignored her cheeriness while the other three guys just glared at her. "What?" She pouted.

Remy finally gave her his attention, but she couldn't see his glare from underneath his sunglasses. "What do y' t'ink y' doin'?"

"What do you mean?" She said with a twisted sweetness that made him want to puke.

He reached across the table and grabbed the note. "Dis." He threw it at her. Then he mentally cursed at himself for not kinetically charging it before pegging it at her.

"Oh, umm, I can explain that.."

"You better do it quick." Scott butted in, anger shining through his ruby sunglasses.

Jessica just glared at him, but then gave her attention back to Remy. "Remy, I thought if she was out of the picture, we could finally go out, because you deserve better than a gothic girl who has nothing better to do then reserve one of the hottest guys in school."

"'Nuff!" It had taken all of his will power to keep him quiet while he listened to her shallow explanation. "Y' tellin' me dat y' set up dis whole plan t' make Rogue break up wit me so y' could have me cus y' supposedly better?" He swore he could feel steam coming out of his ears. Kurt held his tray in front of his face, ready for something to blow.

She let out a scared giggle. "Pretty much." She gulped.

Remy abruptly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. He pointed at her menacingly. He watched the tip of his index finger glow slightly, but he didn't care. "Y' lucky I don' hit girls." Then he paused, thinking of something fresh to say. "Y' also lucky I don' hit dogs." Happy with her stunned and disgusted look, he left the cafeteria, headed for Rogue's English class.

"I don't know what I saw in him." Jessica mumbled, slightly embarrassed about her first rejection. She stood up, ready to leave the other guys.

"I don't know what you saw in your outfit." Kurt said innocently, but with a taunting look in his eye.

"Yeah, stuffing really isn't in." Evan snickered.

"OOOO!" She stomped away from the table.

"Good job, you guys. Let's just hope Remy can talk Rogue into the truth." Scott said.

_Y' jis gonna have t' tell her everyt'ing. She needs t' know de past._ He made his way to the classroom where Rogue was in for English. _How de hell y' gonna get her out of dere?_ He stopped short of the door, trying to formulate a plan to get her into the barren hallway so he could set her straight about Jessica.

A light bulb went off in his head. He pulled a novel out of his school bag that he had grabbed from Rogue's locker earlier that morning. He pulled out a piece of notebook paper and scribbled a tiny message on it and stuck it in the book. Then he knocked gently on the door.

A short gray haired lady answered it. "Yes?"

"Hello," he glanced over the teacher's head and saw Rogue staring at him. But when their eyes met, her view adverted to the window. "Can y' make sure Rogue gets dis? She left it in my bag."

"Okay," she eyed him suspiciously.

"Merci." He smiled and walked away, hoping his plan would work.

Ms. Jiklin shut the door. Rogue checked back over and saw her teacher walking towards her. "Rogue, that nice young man dropped this off for you. Quite handsome, but please, tell him to work on his annunciation." She placed the small book on Rogue's desk.

"Thank ya, ma'am." _The Cajun thinks Ah'll forgive him because he gave me a book!_ She took a closer look at the title. _Ah thought this was in mah locker…_ She leaned down to shove it in her bookbag, but she saw a tiny piece of paper fall out. Curious, Rogue scooped the paper off the floor and read it.

Rogue, I know you're mad at me right now, but it isn't true about her. How could I cheat on you with a bleach blonde whore like that? You know how much you mean to me. Meet me by your locker when you go to lunch. Remy

Rogue smiled, but still felt a bit skeptical. _Then what did he wanna tell me later on?_

Remy didn't bother going back to class. He knew he wasn't keeping his promise to Rogue, but he had to set things straight with her before he could think about classwork.

He walked down the empty hallway, hearing the loud chatter coming out of the cafeteria down the hall. He glanced at a clock on the wall. Rogue's lunch period was in five minutes.

He heard footsteps echoing behind him. Remy checked over his shoulder and saw Principal Darkholme coming in his direction. He looked forward again and ran into the boys' room. _I ain't puttin' up wit Mystique t'day._ He stayed in there for the next couple minutes, waiting for the next lunch period to start.

Students began filing in and out of the lunchroom. Remy stepped out of bathroom, looking for an auburn-white-striped head. He finally saw her walking from the other direction with Kitty. He walked over to her locker, in anticipation.

"There he is! Are you, like, gonna hear him out?" Kitty pulled on Rogue's arm, motioning her eyes to her locker.

"Ah don't know… Ah'm still confused about this other stuff."

"Huh? What other stuff?" They stopped walking and Rogue told her about the roof and the walk to school and how Remy had acted.

"An' now Ah'm not sure if he was keepin' this whole Jessica thing from me or somethin' else."

"I think it's something else. That girl is, like, totally not his type. You are."

Rogue nodded, smiling slightly. "But then what could the somethin' else be?"

Kitty pushed her forward. "You'll never know if you don't ask."

"All raht. Ah'll tell ya what happens." She walked forward, wearing her best smile.

Remy was relieved to see Rogue walking towards him. "I t'ought maybe y' change y' mind, chere."

She giggled. "Nah, Ah wanna give ya a chance ta explain. Ah think Ah overreacted a lil bit before…"

"Non, chere. I understand." Then he took her gloved hand and led her away from the cafeteria.

"Where we goin', Remy?"

"I was hopin' we could walk, talk 'bout stuff." They reached the side door and walked out, going towards the picnic tables by the baseball field.

"We aren't s'pose ta be out here." Rogue said warily, looking around for any authority. "Ah really don't need mah _momma_ comin' out here." It still hurt for her to say those words.

He just snickered. "Who cares? It's nice out here."

They stopped at a table. He sat Rogue down on one of the benches and then slid into the spot next to her.

"Ah know ya didn't cheat on me, but…" She trailed off.

Remy leaned in closer. "Yeah?"

"What were the other things ya wanted ta tell me? Ah couldn't figure it out, because what else could ya wanna keep from me except anotha gal?"

Remy breathed out heavily and ran his hand through his messy auburn hair. "Dis be hard for Gambit t' tell y', chere."

Rogue's eyes widened in curiosity. "Ya can tell me, Remy. Ah won't judge ya." _She tellin'_ _me dat now._

"I'm still not sure hot t' tell y'. But…" he took a deep breath. "Gambit a thief. I was part of dis society called de T'ieves Guild down in Nawlins." He paused, both happy and upset on the inside that Rogue's face showed no expression.

"Go on, Remy." She said calmly, he emerald eyes clear of emotion.

He gulped. "Before Gambit join de Guild, he was on de streets."

"Why?"

"Cus my parents abandoned me when I was six."

Rogue put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh mah gawd, Remy. Ah'm so sorry. Ah had no idea…"

"It's okay, chere." He blinked back tears remembering his life on the streets. He didn't want Rogue's pity. That's the reason why he had waited so long to tell her. Then he continued. "I had t' steal t'ings t' stay alive. When I was 9, I stole from dis man. He took me in an' adopted me. Turns out he was de head of de T'ieves Guild. An' since I had de experience, I joined when I turned 10."

Rogue sat still and quiet, finding herself speechless. She just nodded, taking in every word that he said.

"Gambit moved up quick since he was de leader's son." He paused again before saying the next part. "I got engaged when I was 16, t' dis girl named Belledonna." He saw Rogue's eyes light up. But she had no idea what she was in store for next. "But, Gambit was banished from de Guild cus he killed Belle's brother." He stood up and turned away from Rogue, unable to look at her after speaking those words.

Rogue wanted to stay calm, but she couldn't help but be upset. "Ya _killed_ him?"

"Oui. Belledonna was actually from de Assassins Guild, our rivals. We were gonna get married t' bring peace, but her brother, who was in charge at de time, didn't want dat. So dere was a duel, and I won."

Rogue's heart dropped. Remy, _her_ Remy, had killed someone. He was a murderer. _No, Ah can't be thinkin' this. Remy is the sweetest guy Ah've ever known_. She told him before she wouldn't judge him, but it was hard. She couldn't hurt him though and she felt if she talked, the wrong words or wrong tone would escape her lips. _It took everythin' he's got ta tell me this. He even risked losin' me just so Ah knew the truth._ A thousand thoughts raced through her head, most of them incoherent. She just stared down at her gloved hands lying on her lap, unsure of what to say.

_Why hasn't she said anyt'ing yet? I t'ought she would understand._ He wanted to just run away again. After being kicked out of the Guild, he hot-wired a car he found on the street and left, not caring where he ended up. He thought it was fate that brought him to the Big Apple where he worked in the Cajun restaurant and met Rogue, but now he realized it may have been just another speed bump.

He reached inside his coat, but came up empty handed. He wanted – needed – a cigarette to calm his nerves, but Rogue had made him quit. _She made y' soft, Lebeau._

He was startled by the small hand that slid into his own. Remy turned to a tearful Rogue. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into his body. "Ya're brave, Remy. Ah want ya ta know that Ah still love ya. This doesn't change anythin' between us."

Remy's only reaction was to hug her back tightly. He felt like a huge stone had been lifted off his heart. The nightmares that plagued him would finally end. He didn't have to live with his secrets alone anymore.

"I love y' too, chere." He whispered into her hair. It smelled of sweet strawberries and cream.

"Well," Rogue said. "Ah think this explains a couple things." Gambit looked down. "Well, mah book was in mah locker before."

"Dat didn't take much skill. Y' do de combination too slow." He smirked.

"All raht, but still, the motorcycle…" She unwrapped her left arm from his waist. "Ya didn't steal this, Ah hope…" She motioned to the charm bracelet that hung from her thin wrist. Remy had given it to her a week earlier to cheer her up.

"Nope, chere. Used de last of my busboy money on dat." He smiled. Rogue hugged him again, then rested her head on his chest.

The bell rang in the distance. "Ah don't wanna go back ta class, Rem."

He let go of her, but took hold of her hand. "Den let's get outta here."

Her green eyes filled with doubt. "But we'll get in trouble." _What are y doin', gal? Could ya sound more schoolgirl?_

"The professor told us t' have fun, non?"

A wry smiled appeared on Rogue's face. "All raht, let's go."

"Dammit, Remy. We shoulda came home hours ago." She whispered as she flew them to the mansion's roof.

"Aww, chere. It's only 11:30. Live a lil." He teased.

"We are so dead when they find out we cut school. Ah'm sure Xavier knows. An' if he don't punish us, Logan will." She landed lightly, letting Remy out of her arms.

"Dey'll probly jis make us work harder in the Danger Room t'morrow."

"We'll be lucky if that's the least of it." Rogue looked beyond Remy and froze. "Umm, hi Logan."

Remy twisted around and saw the short man there growling.

"Where the flamin' hell have you two been?"

Remy stood defensively in front of Rogue. "We jis wanted time t' ourselves. Since when was dere somethin' wrong wit dat?"

"When ya skip school. Everyone knows. Kitty said you weren't in class and she told Red. Then Xavier found out. And lemme tell ya, yer both gonna get it in the mornin."

Remy muttered some French, and Rogue knew it couldn't be good. "Remy," she whispered. "Why doncha go back ta yoah room an Ah'll see ya in the mornin' for our torture session." She winked at Logan, but he didn't look the least bit amused.

"K, chere." Rogue put her gloved hand over Remy's mouth and kissed the back of her hand. He smiled, his red on black eyes blazing. "Night."

"G'night." Logan scowled in disgust. After Remy climbed down off the roof, she walked over to Logan and pulled down on the collar of his leather jacket hard. "Ya just had ta spy on us didn't ya?"

"Was told to." He pulled away from her reach. "Didn't want to; teen love always churns my stomach. Just think about Red and Slim." He smirked. Rogue replied by putting her hand on her hips. "But somethin' 'bout you and the Cajun… I dunno. It's different." He shrugged.

"Aww, Ah'm touched." She retorted.

He ignored her sarcasm. "Get some sleep, kid. Yer gonna need it."

"Ah know. Ah need it now, actually. Ah've been flyin' too much. G'night, Wolvie." She yawned.

"Night, darlin'." Then Rogue flew off the roof to her own room.

Remy stretched out in his bed, breathing in the warm June air. _I_ _should be sleepin' by now._ He sighed.

He got out of his bed and walked over to the chair where his trenchcoat rested on. He fished around in one of the pockets and retrieved a thin strip of paper. He smiled.

He walked back to the bed. He focused on the paper.

One of the places he and Rogue had gone during the day/night was an arcade in the city. It had one of those mini photo booths in it. She made him take off his sunglasses for it, so of course, after the bright lights flashed a couple times, he had to go back out in the darkness of the night to relieve his temporary blindness.

His favorite picture was the second one. Their heads were leaning together, separated by the thin barrier of Rogue's hair. They were both smiling warmly. But was Remy couldn't take his eyes off of were her eyes. They shined like real emeralds. And they were full of love. _Love for Gambit._ He smiled, similar to the smile in the pictures. Then he rested the photo strip on the pillow next to him. _I don' need t' go t' de roof t'night._ _I got m' angel right here._

He shut his eyes and pictured their night of fun in his head. In a few moments he was asleep.

The End.


End file.
